Addiction
by adhara rose
Summary: Salacia 'Sally' von Humpeding is now faced with the challenge of trying to fit in with life in the City Watch. What happens when she finds love?
1. Reconciliation

This is a continuation from the recent Pratchett book 'Thud!'. It follows Sally as she continues to try and fit into the society of Ankh-Morpork. This starts after Vimes' talk with Sally at the end of 'Thud!'

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters (except in my imagination) but I still love them all dearly. They all belong to Terry Pratchett. The rest of the story is mine.

* * *

**RECONCILIATION**

Walking from Vimes and Angua, her composure not revealing her true feelings, Sally left the room with Angua's last words in her head. _'You're going to keep her?_' How easy it would be if she could just remain in Bonk. But no, she had joined the City Watch so Ankh-Morpork was to be her new home. And after the whole spying fiasco would she ever be accepted properly by the watch.

'Just a great start to life in the city,' thought Sally. With a name like 'Salacia Deloresista Amanita Trigestra Zeldana Malifee . . . von Humpeding it was hard to fit into the modern society of Ankh-Morpork. The new force in Bonk tried to imitate the style that was managed down on the plains, but at least in Bonk people understood what went with having a name three pages long. The urge to fly as a bat, the counting of a person's heartbeat, the constant calling of you addiction, the support required to resist the call of blood.

Down in the city they only saw vampires as stylish creatures of the night, perfectly safe with their addictions. It was hard, and yet Sally was determined to try to fit in. Not because she wanted to be human, but because she craved a better life.

Sally wandered along Koom Valley, the significance of this place to so many. One geographical location that had sparked endless fueds, traditions that involved the extermination of a race, and a problem that required unification to solve. Sitting down on a rock, she wondered at what life held in the future.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Angua watched as Sally walked from the room, and she detected a sense of sorrow from Sally's posture. Angua felt a bit of pity for the vampire, but then shook it from her mind. 'How could I feel sorry for a vampire? That is completely un-natural. But she seemed so sad, but what's that to me? Why should I feel sorry for her?' Puzzled at her thoughts, Angua turned to Vimes.

'What do you think of her spying, sir?'

Vimes calming stood there, Young Sam playing at his feet. 'Well, its all the rage in politics, spying on your friends. Don't look so gloomy over it, I am sure once she settles down she'll make a good policeman. I really think she needs a friend, sergeant.' With that Vimes scooped up Young Sam and carried him underground.

'Friends with a vampire? How absurd!' cried Angua, but her voice fell on empy ears. She then thought, 'Friends with a vampire? Well, I guess if we have trolls and dwarves not murdering each other on sight, then why can't a werewolf be friends with a vampire. Afterall, we do live in Ankh-Morpork.'

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

'You mind is I sit down?'

Sally looked up and saw Angua walking out of the shadows. She still admired the way the werewolf always seemed so calm and in control, no matter what the situation. Sally motioned to the space on the rocks.

Angua continued, 'I know I haven't been very welcoming to you since you joined the watch.'

Sally looked up, 'You just treated me the way a werewolf treats a vampire, perfectly normal.' Angua looked ashamed, quite startled by Sally's tear-stained face.

'But we are all Watchmen! That's what's made me a bit ashamed at how I treated you. I mean, we have trolls, dwarves, humans, gnomes, even a Nobbs all working together without fuss, so why shouldn't a vampire and a werewolf get along?'

Surprised, Sally considered the other girl. 'But why are you changing your mind on me now? I thought you hated me, firstly because of me being a vampire, and secondly because of Carrot.'

'I guess I was a little jealous. You vampires are so charismatic, but I forgot that and saw you as a threat. But Vimes mentioned that maybe you need a friend in the city. I forgot how hard it can be to fit in. There still is a rumor about a werewolf in the Watch that sometimes cause speculation, and I guess Ankh-Morpork isn't Uberwald. So maybe we could be friends?'

Sally looked shocked. Here was the girl who had been so outwardly judgemental of Sally, now suggesting friendship. But it made sense, if we expect it from trolls and dwarves, why not for other races. And Angua seemed serious.

'Well, I guess we can try. Afterall, we are both Watchmen. Anyway, I am going for a longer walk so I'll see you later.' Sally turned to walk away. 'And one hint, go and spend some time with Carrot. Not doing anything in particular, just something besides work. You might enjoy it.'

Angua sat in silence as the vampire disappeared into fading light. Maybe there was something in what she said.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Much later Sally returned to the room she shared with Angua. Lying in the dark she noticed the other bed was empty. Oh well, at least Angua was probably enjoying herself. 'Tomorrow,' Sally thought, 'I will have to face the Low King. And then its back to Ankh-Morpork. I have no idea how that will work.'

* * *

This is my first fanfiction so be nice. I know its only short but I will try and write more within the week. Hope its ok.

Thanks to my boyfriend **vampire phoenix** for beta reading for me.


	2. Vant A Lift?

Finally got around to writing the next chapter. I finally figured out who to pair Sally with, after much consideration.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters (except in my imagination) but I still love them all dearly. They all belong to Terry Pratchett. The rest of the story is mine.

* * *

**VANT A LIFT?**

The Low King Rhys was took Vimes' request quite well considering. Maybe it was because he knew that with Vimes 'no' was not a considerable answer.

'You mean after this, all Vimes wants is for me to provide a secure cell for the grags upon their return?' Rhys had actually looked puzzled at the request.

'And for me to remain in the City Watch, your majesty.' Sally quite surprised at this point.

'Yes, yes, that is all fine. Tell Vimes that I will do as he asked. Were there any other demands?'

'Yes, your majesty, the same one but repeated in a louder voice.' Sally felt nervous telling the King this.

'That definitely sounds like the Vimes I know. Enjoy your new life in the city. Lots of new opportunities.'

With that the audience was concluded, and Sally was escorted above ground to face Vimes once more. As she had expected she found him in his room, with Young Sam playing on the floor and Sybil fussing about packing for their departure.

'Lance-constable von Humpeding reporting!' Sally smartly came to attention.

Vimes looked over. 'Ah, how did the meeting go, lance-constable?'

'The Low King Rhys agrees to your demand, sir. And he asks if there is anything else require from him. Are you sure you don't require me to resign, sir, afterall I would understand if you did?'

'No, you have the makings of a good copper, lance-constable,' said Vimes. 'You have a duty to the oath you took. We shall be returning to the city tomorrow. You can either travel with Captain Carrot and Sergeant Angua, or if you choose you can return with one of the dwarf envoys to the city.'

'Thank you sir. Permission to leave?'

'Granted. And remember, lance-constable, we are all Watchmen.'

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

As Vimes' coach departed for Ankh-Morpork, along with Sybil and darling Young, Sally braced herself at the prospect of travelling back in the company of Carrot and Angua. The past day Angua had been nice to her, trying to help her join in conversations and such, but Sally still felt uncomfortable in her company, especially with Carrot around.

Even though Carrot was well and truly Angua's, Sally still couldn't help liking him. After all, who couldn't like Captain Carrot. And even though Sally had gotten over him, she couldn't stand the thought of a trip watching Carrot and Angua enjoying each other's company. It seemed still but Sally couldn't help it.

'I guess I'll take Vimes' second option, the dwarves will be much easier company,' thought Sally. She began to walk towards the dwarf mine. 'The Low King would be happy to let me travel with his envoy. And once I get back to the city I can sort out the Carrot problem in my mind. I envy Angua, but she deserves happiness as well. Though she has one advantage over me. At least she is completely human three weeks out of four. Normally people can't tell with her, only rumors of a werewolf in the Watch. But look at vampires, immediately people separate you from the human world. Even with the League of Temperance...'

'Hey there! Want a ride back to the city?' Angua's happy voice range out through Sally's thoughts. She looked up. Sure enough, Carrot and Angua looked out of their coach expectantly.

'Vimes gave me permission to return with a dwarf envoy,' Sally replied. 'And I have a few things I need to sort out before I can return to the city. I guess I'll see you there.'

Carrot looked surprised. 'Well, if that's what you want to do, I guess we'll keep going.'

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Another cart had driven past, Sally had hardly noticed it, but it stopped a little way ahead. A cheerful voice called out:

'You headink to Ankh-Morpork? Vill you consider travelink vith us?'

'Pardon?' replied Sally, surprised by the accent that marked the speaker as a vampire.

He looked down at her, smiling. 'Oh, I forgot. Otto Chriek, official photographer for _The Times_. I vondered if you vould like a ride to Ankh-Morpork?'

Quite confused, Sally replied, 'but why do you think I am headed for the city?'

'Obvious, I recognised you as vun of Vimes' Vatchmen. So I thought I'd be nice. Vill you grace us with your company?'

Grabbing the opportunity, Sally pulled herself onto the strange cart, introducing herself. 'Sally von Humpeding. I was actually going to return with the dwarf envoy.' She looked around curiously. 'Um, who do you mean by 'us'. Who else is on this cart?'

Otto patted his camera. 'Me and my little friends. Admittingly they are not very talkative. So I thought company might be nice. Black Ribboner, I'm guessing?' Sally nodded her head. 'I am vun as vell,' Otto continued. 'It's hard not to be in the modern city. Personally, my desire is the perfection of light and shade. Resulting in a couple of mishaps, but I am over that now…'

Sally listened to Otto's chatting, relaxing with the swaying of the cart. Slowly she dozed off.

* * *

I finally got this chapter typed. It probably sucks but oh well.

Thanks to my boyfriend **vampire phoenix** for beta reading for me.


End file.
